WWE Does Dance
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: After feeling like his Superstars don't want to work for him anymore, he decides to send them on a 'vacation'. What will he them do? Starring several Superstars & Divas and an OC.
1. Vince's Announcement

**Hey guys! It's Sister of Destruction. I deleted "WWE Does Dance" because Queen – Chaos – Hardy reviewed the original and told me that scripted stories were not allowed. Thanks for the info, Charlie! Sorry I deleted the original Animal Luvr 4 Life. Don't worry; here is the revamped version!**

**Title: WWE Does Dance, Part 1**

**Author: Sister of Destruction**

**Rating: G to PG for potty mouths.**

**Genre: Humor**

**Characters: Undertaker, Kane, Gracie, HHH, HBK, Edge, Randy Orton, Chavo, Rey, Batista, Cena, Hardys, Candice, Mickie, Beth, Ashley, Melina, Trish and Lita.**

**Original Characters: Ashleigh – Lynne Parkinson**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the WWE. Ashleigh is mine. Finally, I do not own the Broadway Dance Center of New York City.**

***Even though Trish and Lita aren't in the company anymore, they will be in here. I just miss them so bad!**

****This story starts on the tail end of 2007.**

Chapter 1: Vince's Announcement

Date: December 18, 2007

Time: 11 PM

Location: Vince McMahon's Office

After the Smackdown taping was over, WWE Chairman Vincent Kennedy McMahon shook his head. As of late, his Superstars didn't care about working anymore, according to him. He'd been confronted several times by the Superstars with injuries, people asking for more time off work and not caring about winning their matches.

After a little bit of time to think, Vince called down some of these Superstars to his office.

"Hello everybody," he said coldly. "I have something I would like to tell you. Unfortunately, we cannot talk in here. There's no way in hell that 19 of us can fit in here."

"19??" John Cena asked.

"Yes. 19. Trish Stratus and Lita are here tonight too. I wanted to bring them back for something special you guys are going to do."

"Thanks Vince," Trish said.

"We really appreciate you bringing us back," Lita agreed.

"Um… Vince?" Kane asked, raising his hand.

Lita turned to Kane and asked, "Oh my God Kane. Why are you raising your hand? You're not in school anymore."

"Um… Maybe it's because I didn't want to interrupt anybody?" Kane snapped.

Then, everyone in the office argued with one another, yelling and cursing. This only confirmed Vince's suspicions that these Superstars just didn't care anymore.

"Okay. Hey! Guys!" Vince roared angrily. "OKAY! THAT DOES IT! NO… MORE… SWEARING!! Or… YOU'RE FIRRRREEDDDD!!!!"

After that, everyone fell silent.

"Thank you. Now then, I got us great reservations at a Sheraton here in Rochester. Now come on. Let's move!" Vince announced. Then he left the office.

As the Superstars and Divas left, Triple H whined to John and Dave Batista, "Come on guys. Why won't Vince let us swear anymore? We're more than old enough to say whatever the fuck we want."

Triple H's friend Shawn Michaels overheard the conversation and walked up to him.

"Come on Hunter. Don't do this to us man. One more swear word and all of us are fired," Shawn said.

"Yeah. If anybody here swears, we're all in trouble man. Do... not… get… us… fired… or else," warned the Undertaker.

"What? I'm just saying that we're old enough to say whatever the…" Hunter started, but was cut off by a cold stare from Undertaker.

"Do not say another word. Otherwise, you will feel the wrath of the Undertaker. And you will… rest… in…"

"Yeah yeah. I will rest in peace. C'mon Taker. I've heard you say it over and over again the past thousand times," Hunter replied in a bored tone.

"Boy, if you so much as make fun of me one more time, you are going to get it," Taker warned.

"Sorry Taker. I'll be quiet now," Hunter said.

"See that you are," Taker said, and kept walking to catch up with Kane.

"Hmm. Bossy, huh?" muttered Hunter, looking at Shawn.

Shawn just shook his head as everyone continued to make their exit.

**There's the first chapter of the revamped version of WWE Does Dance. Any reviews for this would be appreciated. I have all the chapters written, but I just need to fix them. What'd you think?**

**~Jen**

.


	2. The Meeting Is Official Now!

**Hello guys! Another update is here. Thanks to Wolfgirl77769 and Animal Luvr 4 Life for reviewing!**

Chapter 2: The meeting is official now!

Date: 12/18/07

Time: 11:15 PM

Location: Sheraton in Rochester, NY

After everyone had gotten to the hotel, Vince had instructed them to get comfortable in their rooms. In one of them, Shawn tried to talk to Hunter about what had happened.

"Hunter, you know I love you as a friend and everything, right? But you almost got us fired because of your potty mouth," Shawn pointed out.

"Shawn, come on. Like I said, we are more than old enough to say what we want," Hunter said.

"I know, but we don't necessarily have to curse all day long."

"I know. I'm sorry man. What do you think Vince meant when he said that he had to talk to us?" Hunter inquired.

"Hmm," Shawn said, thinking. "I don't really know, Hunter."

Before Shawn could say anything more, the phone rang. Shawn was the first person to pick it up.

"Hello?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn, this is Vince," Vince's voice rang out. I would like you and Hunter to report to the lobby right away. Luckily, the worker at the desk decided to let me use the lobby to give my speech. I have the other Superstars and Divas down here already."

"Okay," Shawn replied, then hung up the phone. After he told Hunter what was going on, they left for the lobby.

5 minutes later…

**In the hotel lobby**

After every single Superstar and Diva got themselves comfortable in the hotel lobby, Vince was more than ready to make his big announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he announced. "I have called you down to this lobby tonight to discuss something with you all. As of late, I've noticed too many of you getting injured, asking for time off, and not caring about your wins anymore. In conclusion, I just don't think you give a damn about this company anymore."

"Vince, I think I speak for all of us when I say we love this company a lot. But maybe this is happening because we don't even get as much money as we're supposed to," Undertaker told Vince.

"Yeah. And none of the Divas have been getting their share of money either," Candice Michelle agreed. Mickie James, Beth Phoenix, Melina Perez and Ashley Massaro nodded in agreement.

"So what?" Chavo Guerrero asked. "It's not about the money anyways. It's more or less about entertaining our fans all around the world."

"Yeah. That's how Lita and I felt when we wrestled for Vince," Trish pointed out.

"Of course we loved our fans. We knew we had other goals in life, but we still miss them," Lita agreed.

"Sadly, you guys have failed to keep the fans entertained because of your attitudes! In the meantime, I'm sending you guys on a trip. It's already paid for on behalf of the McMahon family," Vince told the group. "I know we're already in New York, but we've decided to send you to New York City."

Then, everybody really got excited.

"Oh… my… God!" Randy Orton and Batista cried out.

"This is awesome man! I've never gotten to visit New York City. Cool!" Rey Mysterio exclaimed.

"Whoa. You guys aren't getting the point," Vince said.

"Oh really. What is the point, Vince?" Beth asked.

"During your time here in the Big Apple, you will be going to a theater to learn how to dance," Vince announced.

At first, everybody was silent. Then, there was a loud raucous laughter from the guys.

Edge cried out, "Vince! Some of us can't even dance man! You should've seen my Edge – a – Roonie 5 years ago!"

"Geez Edge! How did that work out for you?" Undertaker laughed with his left hand on Kane's shoulder.

"Not very good, I don't think," Kane laughed.

"Shut up!" Edge roared, and then Undertaker, Edge and Kane got into an argument. The other guys had to finally break them up.

"Oh my God! Exactly!" Vince cried out. "This is the kind of thing I was talking about! That's why I'm sending you on this mission to learn to dance!"

All of the guys, along with Beth, groaned.

"Guys, come on. Some of the Divas dance before their matches," Mickie said.

"Yeah," Candice, Melina and Ashley said at once.

"Before our matches in the Attitude Era, Trish and I would not only dance on our own, but we'd also do it together," said Lita.

"Of course. And it was so much fun, girl," Trish replied in agreement.

"Okay. We'll give it a try," Undertaker said.

The other guys looked at him.

"What? I'm just saying that it might be kind of fun. I mean, New York City. Hello. Besides, Vince said that my 2 – year – old daughter Gracie could come and watch us. She's staying in a hotel with my ex Sara until I get there."

"Yeah. It might be so much more fun with a little girl with us," Jeff Hardy agreed.

"Thank you. I'm glad you guys see it my way," Vince told the guys. "Well, you might want to go back to your rooms and get your 2 to 3 hours of sleep. We'll be leaving pretty soon."

With a final groan, everybody went back to their rooms for some much needed sleep.

**There's Chapter 2! Aw man, I just love torturing the wrestlers LOL! Just kidding! So, what did you think? Come on and let me know!**

**~Jen**


	3. Leaving for NYC

**I am here for my second story update of the night! Thanks to Danielle, Animal Luvr 4 Life and Coolchic79260 for reviewing! Danielle, to answer your question, Undertaker and Lita will not be a pairing. They're just characters, that's all.**

Chapter 3: Leaving for NYC

Date: 12/19/07

Time: 1 AM

Location: Sheraton in Rochester, NY

**In the hotel**

All of Vince's Superstars and Divas were sleeping soundly when a loud voice woke everybody up.

"HEY! GOOD MORNING YOU GUYS!" Vince's voice rang out through a small megaphone. "TIME TO GET UP! WE LEAVE FOR NEW YORK CITY TODAY! REMEMBER?" Then he walked down to the lobby.

"What did he say?" Cena groaned.

"Hey, don't look at Undertaker or me," Kane told Cena.

"What the…?" Edge groaned, not sure what else to say.

"Good God, that was so loud, wasn't it, Shawn?" Hunter asked his friend.

"Mmhmm! That was quite the… err… wake – up call, Hunter," Shawn replied.

"God! I think my eardrums are busted!" Matt Hardy shouted, aggravated.

"Mine too!" Chavo shouted.

"Me three!" Rey cried out.

"Me four!" Randy cried with his hands over his ears.

"Me five!" Jeff's voice rang out.

"Jeff, is there even such a thing as 'me five'? I don't think so!" Matt informed his brother.

"Bro, just forget it, will you?" Jeff muttered.

Getting up to stretch his arms, Undertaker asked, "Will someone look at his or her cell phone or something and find out what time it is?"

"My phone says it's 1:05 in the morning," Jeff informed everyone. "Crap!"

"Geez, why did we have to get up so darn early, Hunter?" Batista whined to his former Evolution teammate.

"What?? I cannot hear you, Dave! My ears are still ringing!" Hunter cried out.

With a yawn, Beth muttered, "Guys, stop complaining about you. Us Divas are tired and in pain, too." The other Divas, even Trish and Lita, nodded and said, "Yeah."

After everybody was done complaining, they all took different elevator and stair routes to get out of the hotel. By the time the Superstars and Divas were outside, they found that their luggage was packed away on a giant tour bus. This really made Edge mad.

"Oh my God!" Edge cried out. "I wanted to put on some normal clothes. How could they do this to me??"

Randy told his former partner, "Edge, stop it okay? Let it go dude."

"But… but… but…" Edge stuttered.

"Edge, listen to me man. This is a huge opportunity for us. We get to go somewhere in something other than our wrestling attires or regular clothing. Besides, nobody else really wants to change clothes. Who else wants to go to New York City in their pajamas?"

Orton received cheers of, "Yeah!" and "Whoo – hoo!" and "You the man, Orton!" Even the Divas screamed and cheered with the guys. Unfortunately, everybody cheered except for Edge. Why was everybody else against him today?

Getting annoyed quickly, Randy shouted, "Edge, please! What the heck is wrong with you so early in the morning? Just tell me!"

Angrily, Edge growled, "Randy, you know what? It's nothing. Let's just go already!" He then got on the bus. So did Kane and Taker, the Hardys, Chavo, Rey, Batista and the Divas.

Randy walked over to where Hunter, Shawn and Cena were.

"God! What the hell is wrong with him? He really annoys the crap out of me!" he told them.

"Trust us, Randy. We know what you are saying," Hunter told his other former Evolution teammate. Michaels and Cena nodded in agreement. Then the 4 of them got on the tour bus too.

**All done! Danielle, I hope I answered your question. Read and Review please!**

**~Jen**


	4. En Route to NYC

**I updated 1 story so far; now it's time for another one! Thanks to GrafittiArtist INC (Naomi), Danielle, Laurice (Animal Luvr 4 Life) and coolchic79260 (Carrie) for reviewing the last one! Laurice, your PMS comment really made me laugh! LOL! Love ya!!**

Chapter 4: En route to NYC

Date: 12/19/07

Time: 2 AM

Location: Tour bus heading to NYC

On the bus, all of the wrestlers and Divas were talking quite loudly about how exciting New York would be, even though they were tired. Especially Glen and Mark.

**On the lower deck of the bus**

Mark was sitting next to Glen and listening to a song by Metallica on his iPod. Glen was reading a mystery novel.

Mark put his iPod on pause and told Glen, "Dude, I am so exhausted now. But New York City will be a blast."

"But why do we have to dance?" Glen asked his friend. "Last time I danced in public, Maurisa bitch – slapped me like crazy!"

"Probably because you embarrassed her with your moves," Mark replied. "Don't worry. I'll teach you how to dance… the proper way."

The two friends shared a good chuckle.

"Thanks Mark. You're my best friend for a reason," Glen said, closing his book. "Speaking of New York City, my step – daughters will really be jealous."

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Because neither of them has been to New York, and neither has Maurisa." Glen let out a yawn. "Mark, can I use your shoulder as a pillow?"

"I believe it should go 'May I please use your shoulder as a pillow?' And no you may not. I wanna use your shoulder dude. I'm just as tired as you are," Mark told his friend through a yawn.

"Shut up, stupid," Glen mumbled.

Shaking his head, Mark turned off his iPod and put it back into his pajama bottom pocket. Then, he and Glen chuckled, hugged and fell asleep in the hug because they were too tired to let go.

Elsewhere on the bus…

Hunter and Shawn were listening to music as well, but through their own iPods. Shawn was listening to Third Day while Hunter was listening to Motorhead.

Hunter turned to his friend and asked, "Shawn, when do you think we're going to get to New York City? I am as exhausted as…" He paused because Shawn was staring at him.

"What did I say?" Hunter asked.

"I knew what you were getting ready to say, Hunter. You were going to get us fired with a swear word, weren't you? Huh?"

"I might've been if you hadn't warned me. Thanks for the heads – up Shawn," Hunter replied.

"Anytime," Shawn said, turning to look out the window. Seconds later, he was out cold. And so was Hunter.

In another section…

The ladies of WWE were practicing their dance moves to "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado. Unlike the majority of the guys, they'd thought it would be fun to dance in the Big Apple! After the song was over, Trish and Lita applauded their efforts.

"Nice moves girls! You rocked!" Lita said to the Divas.

"Like Mickie said before, we dance before our matches, so it definitely paid off," Melina replied.

"Looks like it," agreed Trish.

"At first, I thought dancing would make me look stupid," Beth realized. "But then I realized that it'd be quite a bit of fun! Hope the other guys change their minds."

"We all do, Beth," Ashley pointed out. The others nodded.

Then they all went back to their seats, got comfortable and went to sleep. Pretty soon, everybody else on the bus was asleep too.

**Chapter 4 is done! The next one will contain a big announcement about the Superstars' rooming announcements. I do not own any of the artists or the song mentioned. Hope ya liked it!**

**~Jen**


	5. Arrival in New York

**Second update b4 I go to bed. Yes! Thanks to Carrie (coolchic79260), Danielle, Carmen (thinkoutsidethebun07) and Laurice for reviewing!**

Chapter 5: Arrival in New York

Time: 3:20 AM

Location: Marriott hotel in NYC

At 20 minutes past 3 in the morning, the bus pulled up to a mall – sized Marriott hotel. Vince got out of the bus and stood in front of the building. His Superstars and Divas sleepily got out too.

"We are here," Vince announced. "Before I continue, your daughter is here, Mark. Come on out, Gracie!"

The 2 – year – old did as she said, and her eyes instantly went to her father. Mark turned, gasped, and opened up his arms. Gracie ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Daddy!" Gracie squealed in her father's arms.

"Hi sweetheart!" Mark cried out. "Daddy missed you so much. Did you miss me?"

"Of course," Gracie replied.

Then, Sara came out of the hotel and saw her ex – husband.

"Hey Mark," Sara said, giving him a hug too. "Guess Gracie really missed you huh?"

"Yeah, sure looks that way," Mark replied.

"I'm gonna go, okay Grace? Be good to Daddy and listen to what he says," Sara said to her daughter.

"I will. Bye Mommy!" Gracie cried, waving.

With a final wave, Sara got in her car and left.

"Now then," Vince continued. "If you'll look at the building behind me, you'll notice that this hotel is different from most others. In fact, it's the size of a shopping mall! I talked to the owners and they hired a construction crew to fix you guys a room."

"So that means…what exactly?" Adam asked.

"It means that all 19 of you will be sharing one hotel room during your time here in the Big Apple," Vince told him.

Everybody was really stunned at that point. How the heck would they be able to get along in one big room?

"Oh my God," Mark said. He looked at Gracie and said to her, "Grace, this is crazy. How the heck are 19 wrestlers and Divas and you going to share a hotel room?"

"Don't worry Mark. There'll be plenty of room for everybody, even your daughter," Vince told him.

"Well, one thing is for certain," Chavo announced after Vince had gone off to his own room. "There had better NOT be any loud snorers in this group or anything Holmes. Otherwise, I am going back home and will NOT do this with you."

Unfortunately, everybody soon heard a loud snore. They turned and saw that it came from John!

"JONATHAN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!!!!!!" everyone, including Gracie, screamed at him.

John woke up right away.

"What?" he whined. "Guys, come on. I was just jokin'. Lighten up, will you?"

Everybody, including John, had to laugh at that. Cena might've been boring with his mat skills, but he was a hell of a funnyman!

"Unca John is funny!" Gracie giggled.

"Yes he is," Mark replied to his daughter. "Maybe Cena's brand of comedy will make living in a huge room more… tolerable."

"Agreed," everybody else replied.

Then, everybody was off to find the huge room Vince had spoken of to sleep for a few more hours.

**Done for tonight! Phew! Hope you like my new chapters, and now I'm off to bed! See ya whenever!**

**~Jen**


	6. Planning A Route

**Hello guys! Sister of Destruction is here, again! Carrie, you made me laugh with your review! LOL! Thanks to Laurice, Carrie, Danielle and Carmen for reviewing!**

Chapter 6: Planning a route

Date: 12/19/07

Time: 9 AM

Location: Superstars' hotel room

At exactly 9 in the morning, Gracie woke up and saw that Mark and everyone else were still asleep. She gave her father a kiss on the nose to wake him up. Mark woke up, laughed at his daughter, and kissed her nose too.

"Good morning baby. Good sleep?" he asked.

With a yawn, Gracie replied, "It was."

"Aww. Gimme a hug." Then the father – daughter pair hugged and giggled, causing everyone else to wake up. Now they were instantly refreshed.

"Oh man! I am so pumped about this baby!" John cried out. "I can't wait! Who else wants to dance?"

This time, everyone cheered, even Adam! It looked like Adam had been over his moody phase he'd been in since this morning. Everybody was ready to "pump up the jam." Then they realized there was a slight problem.

"Where are we gonna practice?" Jeff asked.

"It makes sense that since we're in New York City, we'll be practicing in the Broadway Dance Center," Trish said to him.

"I think the dance center is also about an hour away from here," Matt replied.

"So how do we get there?" Ashley questioned.

"I thought I heard Vince say that 4 cars will take all 20 of us to and from the center and here. 5 people per car," Adam told her.

Knowing about the mood that Adam had been in earlier, Dave decided to have a little fun with him. He muttered sarcastically, "Gee Adam, won't we complain when our cars run out of gas?"

With an annoyed look, Adam growled, "Dave, I really want to kill you now. Plant it!"

"Adam! Thanks a load for ruining the plan for us!" Chavo shouted at him.

"Hey, Dave started it," Adam argued back.

"Well, maybe we wanted to find out for ourselves. Thanks a lot, asshole!" Melina screeched at Adam.

"Adam, it looks like you in trouble due to your moody attitude again!" John told everyone.

Everybody, except Adam, laughed at what Cena said. Not hearing Adam laugh, Randy stared at him and shook his head.

"Man bro! Why is Adam so moody lately?" Jeff asked.

"Don't ask me Nero," Matt told him.

"Trust me, the annoyance of living in one room is already setting in," Rey said.

Everyone agreed before showering, dressing and getting ready to do some late Christmas shopping.

**Done! There is nothing else to say. Until next time…**

**~Jen**


	7. Visiting The Broadway Dance Ctr

**Thanks to Danielle, Laurice, Carrie, BWFVixen and Myrena for reviewing the last chapter! Nothing else to say.**

Chapter 7: Visiting The Broadway Dance Center

Date: 12/26/07

Time: 3 PM

Location: Broadway Dance Center

It was now the day after Christmas. Despite it snowing really bad outside, the Superstars and Divas decided to visit the Broadway Dance Center, where they'd practice their moves. Their cars dropped them off and drove away. Even though some of the Superstars had a hard time walking through a lot of snow, everybody finally made it inside the building.

"Oh my God! It looks so cool in here!" Chavo cried out.

"I have never been here before. This looks like a really cool place!" Jeff said.

"I agree with you bro! Awesome, huh Adam?" asked Matt.

"I know. It does look kind of cool," Adam told him. It sounded like he meant it too. Finally, it looked like Adam had decided to stop being so moody.

"Cool, huh Mark?" Dave asked Mark and Glen.

"Yeah. I can't wait for our first session!" Mark cried out.

"I want to practice right now! Let's go!" Glen shouted.

Everybody else followed behind him, heading for the auditorium.

**In the auditorium…**

Everyone was practicing his or her dance moves, even Gracie. The majority of the stars had good rhythm, except for Matt.

"Matt, what is wrong with you? You dance like a broken – down Ken doll," Glen laughed.

"Shut up! Do not! I have Jimmy legs. You know about them. Let's see you dance, mister Big Red Machine!" Matt taunted.

Glen nodded his head at the 33 – year – old Hardy boy, more than ready to accept the challenge. However, Mark tried to stop him by touching his shoulder. Some of the Divas were even nodding at Mark, probably thanking him for saving them from seeing Glen dance.

"Um… Glen, are you sure you want to do this? Remember what you told me about Maurisa bitch – slapping you last time you danced in public?" he questioned his friend.

"I know, but maybe you can see what I need help on, Phenom," Glen told him.

While Glen walked up on the stage, Mark jokingly covered his eyes, 'embarrassed' for his friend.

On the stage, Glen was dancing along to "Low" by Flo Rida. It was definitely a good rock song to be used for dancing. During the majority of the song, Mark didn't see the problem.

"Glen's dancing is awesome," he thought. " So why does he need work on his moves?"

However, Mark saw the problem during the final chorus. Glen did a really bad version of the chicken wing, flopping his big arms and elbows around! When he was done, everyone was silent at first. Then they laughed at him. The dance for "Low" wasn't supposed to end in a chicken wing!

"Glen! Get over here," Mark laughed.

When Glen walked up to his friend, Mark replied, "Let me respond in the same manner that Maurisa would have." Then he bitch – slapped Glen in the face! This caused Gracie to giggle at her dad and uncle.

"Ow!" Glen cried, laughing. "Mark, what was that for?!"

"That was for messing up the final chorus, ya idiot!" Mark laughed back. "Seriously Glen, I'll help you with your moves when we get back to the hotel."

"Thanks Mark. I'd really appreciate that," Glen told his friend. Then they hugged each other.

After that, everyone left the Broadway Dance Center to walk around New York for a while before going back to the hotel.

**All done! Sorry if this one appears short, but I think it came out good. What did you think?**

**~Jen**


	8. Meeting Ashleigh Lynne

**Thanks to Carrie, Myresa, Laurice, Danielle and Carmen for reviewing! Nothing else to say.**

Chapter 8: Meeting Ashleigh – Lynne

Date: 1/8/08

Time: 3 PM

Location: Broadway Dance Center

About a week later, the Superstars and Divas were back at the Broadway Dance Center. This time, they were meeting a special person who would tell them her story and about what would happen next.

"Ow! Damn me for falling on the snow!" Shawn cried out. Shawn had fallen on a snow bank because he lost his balance.

"Shawn, are you okay dude?" Randy laughed at him.

"Orton, I suggest you shut up or I'll push you down with me," Shawn jokingly threatened.

Well, Orton wouldn't shut up, so Shawn pushed him into the snow. Pretending to be mad, Orton made a snowball and hit Shawn with it. After everybody was done goofing around, they finally went in the building.

In the auditorium…

The group sat in the seats of the auditorium, waiting for their guest to talk to them. Then, a 24 – year – old girl with brown hair and hazel eyes walked onto the stage. She looked really curvy and wore a white "Dance Dance Revolution" shirt, a blue jean skirt, black leggings and ballet slippers.

"Hey guys. My name is Ashleigh – Lynne Parkinson," Ashleigh told the group. "I am going to be your dance instructor for the next few months."

"Are you going to help us to expand our dance moves?" Amy asked.

"Yes I am. Let me tell you about myself a little. I was born to my mother, who was a dancer too. My father was an accountant who worked with computers. Sadly, my parents died in an auto accident when I was 18," Ashleigh explained.

The guys looked shocked while the girls looked like they were going to cry.

"Guys, don't be upset. Otherwise, you're going to make me cry. I miss my parents too much for you to be emotional," said Ashleigh, her voice cracking.

"We're sorry," Hunter told her.

"Aw, it's okay," replied Ashleigh. "Anyways, I'm going to be working with you guys for a while. I'll be testing your ability to move to several types of music. But you guys will ultimately get to pick what song you want to dance to. As for what to wear, you guys can pick that too."

"Wow! Awesome!" Chavo cried.

The other Superstars expressed their excitement about getting to wear what they wanted.

"But here's the catch," Ashleigh told everyone. "Our rehearsals will start early in the morning, so rest up the night before."

Several of the wrestlers expressed their displeasure about this, causing Ashleigh to interrupt.

"Guys, cool down. The rehearsals don't start until the spring, so feel free to do what you like during the next 3 months. Well, I want to thank you guys for hearing my story, and I can't wait to work with you. Bye!" Ashleigh cried out, leaving the stage.

While Ashleigh left the stage, Glen gave a wink and elbowed Mark in the ribs.

"Damn Mark! She looks gorgeous!" Glen cried out.

"Glen. Jesus! You're married, for chrissakes! What makes you think this woman would want to be with you? Besides, cheating is disgusting," Mark told his friend.

"So?" Glen asked.

"So after I cheated with Michelle, I felt bad, but Sara still wouldn't take me back. So I don't want that to happen with you and Maurisa."

"All right. Phew! Thanks Mark," Glen said.

Giving his friend a hug, Mark said, "You're welcome."

Afterward, the group headed back to the hotel. They were going to change before they went out to dinner. Not only were they hungry, but also they wanted to talk more about dancing.

**Done! So what did you think?**

**~Jen**


	9. Dinnertime

**Hello everybody! Well, I just put up my new story. Go on over and read it! LOL! Anyways, thanks to Laurice, Myresa, Danielle and Carrie for reviewing!**

Chapter 9: Dinnertime

Time: 7 PM

Location: Olive Garden on Times Square

Tonight, the group decided to be sophisticated and go to an Olive Garden restaurant that Vince had told them about. Everybody was craving a little Italian food, so it seemed like this was the place.

The waitress who would be taking care of them came over to their table. She appeared to be quite shocked.

"Oh my! Aren't you guys a big group?" she asked.

She cleared her throat before saying, "What can I get all of you to drink?"

Everybody but Gracie said they just wanted water. Gracie wanted some raspberry lemonade in a kid's cup. After the waitress left, they talked more about the dancing classes.

"Oh my God!" Trish happily cried out. "I am so excited about these rehearsals!"

"May I please have a raise of hands as to who else is excited about this?" Dave asked, raising his hand. Everybody did so.

"Gracie, what are you doing?" Mark giggled. "You can't do this with us. You don't need to improve your behavior."

"Aw man," Gracie said, pretending to pout. Then she looked at her father and giggled. Mark simply shook his head and laughed.

For some reason, Shawn then felt the need to go, "Whoo!" in honor of the Nature Boy, Ric Flair. Everyone stared at him.

"What? I can't hear you people. Go 'Whoooo!" Shawn told them.

Feeling like they had no other choice, the other Superstars went, "WHOOO!" as loud as they could. Everyone else in the restaurant stared at them, and then applauded them. After all, they were famous for their wrestling skills.

Their waitress then came back with the waters and lemonade. After taking their orders, she left to go drop the order off.

"Aw man, that was a lot of fun!" Glen chuckled. "I so cannot wait until…" Unfortunately, Glen's cell phone interrupted him.

"Oh damn it!" he cried out. "Guys, it's Maurisa. I have to go outside and take the call. Let me know when our food arrives, will you?"

"Yes Glen, we will," Mark told him.

Glen left, and everybody gossiped about him.

"I tell you, Glen had better not be too focused on Ashleigh – Lynne," Ashley told everyone.

"Yeah. Otherwise, he'll be in huge trouble with Vince," Rey replied.

"Agreed," Adam told Rey. "I mean, Ashleigh is a good – looking chick, but some of us have wives or girlfriends back home. Glen could be sending us a message that it's okay to cheat if he hooks up with Ashleigh."

"I agree with you," Shawn said.

"Me too," Hunter, Randy, Dave, John, Chavo, and Mark all agreed.

Just as Glen came back in, the waitress had dropped off their food. As Glen sat down next to Mark, he got the feeling that he'd been talked about.

"Mark? Were you guys talking about me?" he asked his friend.

"Um…" Mark thought in between bites of steak.

"No, of course not," he finished.

"I'm serious," Glen pressed. "I have to know if you guys were talking about me."

"No, we weren't talking about you Glen. Right guys?" Adam asked everyone.

"Right," everybody said. Then they easily went back to their food, especially Gracie. She was really getting into her Fettuccine Alfredo that her father had ordered for her.

Glen was willing to accept this and said, "It's fine. Thanks for being honest with me."

Then he turned his attention to his steak Gorgonzola dish. The rest of the dinner went on smoothly without any more problems.

**Done! See you whenever. Until next time…**

**~Sister of Destruction**


	10. Truth Or Dare

**Hey everybody! So sorry that I have not updated in a really long time. Seriously! I just celebrated my 21****st**** birthday 2 days ago. I got a new laptop, which what I'm using for this update! Danielle, sorry to say, but Maria will not be in this story. Thanks to Danielle, Laurice, Carrie and Myresa for reviewing!**

Chapter 10: Truth Or Dare

Time: 11 PM

Location: Hotel room

After the group got back from Olive Garden, they changed clothes and decided to play Truth or Dare before going to bed. They clearly needed to blow off some steam while they waited for spring to approach so that they could work on their moves some more.

"Now then, before we start playing…" Shawn started. He got several groans and angry sighs for his efforts.

"Um… Unca Shawn, I thought we knew how to play Truth or Dare," Gracie told her father's friend.

Shaking his head at her, Shawn muttered, "Ah… but that is where you're wrong, little girl. There is a twist to this."

"Alright Michaels, what is the twist?" Randy asked of him.

"If you refuse to or cannot do a dare or tell the truth, you will be automatically eliminated. Only one person will be ultimate 'Truth or Dare champion,'" Shawn told Orton.

"Okay, Michaels. Since you told us the rules, you get to start," Lita said.

"Thank you, Amy." Shawn looked at Mark right away. "All right Phenom, truth or dare?"

"Aw man!" Mark laughed. "Why do I have to do something first? Fine. I pick dare."

Laughing and shaking his head, Shawn replied, "I dare you to imitate Glen's chicken wing dance from a couple of days ago."

Shrugging his shoulders, Mark got up and prepared himself to dance. However, Shawn turned his iPod on and "Home" by Michael Buble started to play.

Mark thought, "How in the hell am I supposed to do Glen's dance to such crap like this?" Ultimately though, he finally did it. While everyone else laughed at him, Mark sat down and put Gracie back in his lap.

"Wow. Didn't think you'd be able to do it, but you passed!" Shawn shouted.

Everybody applauded his efforts, but Glen jokingly gave his friend an elbow to the ribs.

"Who to pick on next?" Mark thought. Then he looked at Hunter. "Truth or Dare, Paul?"

"I'm going to say the opposite and pick truth," Paul told him.

"Are you really tired of my Undertaker character saying, 'rest in peace' over and over?"

"No. I was kidding when I said it the first time. Besides, 'rest in peace' is a classic line. You should be saying it as much as possible," Paul said, being as honest as he could.

"Hmm. Sounds good enough to me," Mark said, showing his approval.

After a half – hour, the only Superstars left in the game were Mark and Glen.

"Alright Glen, truth or dare?" Mark asked him.

"Truth, please," Glen replied.

"Do you have a crush on our dance instructor Ashleigh – Lynne?"

As if it were obvious, Glen replied, "No I do not."

"Hmm. I don't know about that." Mark turned to the eliminated Superstars and asked, "Is Glen being truthful?"

"No way! We saw Glen eyeing her earlier!" Jeff cried out.

"Hell yeah, we think Glen's lying to us! Eliminate him!" Rey screamed.

"Yeah!" everyone else shouted.

"Oh yeah. Thanks a lot you guys! I really appreciate it," Glen said sarcastically, trying not to laugh.

"With that being said," Gracie said. "Your winner, and the champion of Truth or Dare… Daddy!"

Everyone, even Glen, applauded the fact that Mark was the champion.

"Thanks sweetums," Mark said, picking his daughter up and giving her a kiss. After, Gracie fell asleep on his shoulder, causing him to laugh.

"It's pretty safe to say that it's time for bed, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired too," Chavo told everyone.

Once everybody was in their respective bed, they all said, "Goodnight" to one another before falling asleep.

**Done! I had to make Glen see that everyone was talking about him at dinner. However, I decided to do it through a game of Truth or Dare. So how did I do?**

**~Jen**


	11. The Return of the Dreaded Snore

**Hello guys! It's me with my second story update for tonight. Again, I am sorry for not updating like I was supposed to. Thanks to Carrie, Laurice, Danielle and Myresa for reviewing the last one. Thank you to Carrie and Myresa for the belated birthday wishes! Kisses!**

Chapter 10: The Return of the Dreaded Snore

Date: 1/9/08

Time: 2 AM

Location: same

In the room, Adam was asleep and thinking about Vickie. He could not wait to confront her about her decision to make him go along with this idea. He did not like this at all. He didn't like to dance because he was bad at it! Somewhere in the middle of the dream, he could've sworn he heard a snort.

Realizing something, Adam thought the snort came from John's bed. He sat up in bed and turned on the light.

"Cena!" he shouted in a rage.

Sitting up quickly, Cena asked, "What do you want, Adam? It's two in the morning."

"I just heard a snort. And… I believe it came from you," Adam replied.

"Uh – uh. It really did not. If it did, I would tell you."

"You are such a liar! It did too come from you!" screamed Adam.

"Did not!" Cena fired back.

"Yes it did!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes," Cena replied, deciding to trick Adam.

"No." Obviously, Adam wasn't aware that he'd fallen for Cena's ploy until John laughed at him.

"Ha ha. A – ha ha ha," Cena laughed in a singsong voice.

Of course, the fight woke everybody else up.

"Ugh!" Beth groaned, holding her head. She always got annoyed when anybody tried to interrupt her beauty sleep, including her character's 'boyfriend' Santino Marella. She was glad he didn't have to do this or she'd have been beating him up tonight.

"Guys, what's going on now?" Dave asked, sounding tired and annoyed at once.

"I heard a snort come from John, but he won't own up and admit it," Adam told him.

"Apparently, somebody didn't take my advice my loud snoring earlier," Chavo said, getting out of his bed, which was next to Adam and Rey. "I'm done. I am out of here."

"Chavo, get back into bed. You're not going anywhere. We'll figure this out," Mickie told him.

Needless to say, he did.

"Actually, I heard the snort too," Randy said. "I think it came from Mark's bed." He looked directly at his former rival.

"I know what you're thinking Orton. But I did not make that noise," Mark told him. That was when everyone heard another snort.

"See? It definitely came from your bed," Melina told Mark.

Mark looked to his right, lifted up the blanket and saw that Gracie was asleep next to him. She produced soft snorts and groans in her sleep.

"Aww, that is so cute," Rey said.

"Agreed," Jeff replied.

"Yeah, she definitely snores just like her father," Glen chuckled.

"Shut up Glen," Mark murmured.

Satisfied that they'd figured out the mystery, everybody else went back to sleep.

When he was sure that everyone else was truly asleep, Mark smiled and rubbed Gracie's back, causing her to wake up.

"What?" she yawned. "Did I wake everybody up with that snort?"

"No. Not everybody. They really woke up because of a fight between your uncles Adam and John," chuckled Mark.

"Sorry. I can't help myself sometimes when I sleep. They just come out of nowhere," Gracie muttered with her head still on the pillow.

"Eh, it's all right honey. You must get the urge to snore in your sleep from Daddy's side of the family. That's all." Laying down himself and covering up, he finished with, "Go back to sleep and snort all you want. It's after two – thirty in the morning."

With a giggle, Gracie closed her eyes and went to sleep, producing quite a few snores in her sleep. Mark shook his head and chuckled, let out a yawn, and went to sleep too, snoring himself.

**I have to end it here, or I'll never remember to go to bed. LOL! How did I do?**

**~Jen**


	12. Fun & Silly Day Off

**Hello! It's me again! I am really sorry that I have not been updating like I was supposed to. It's like I just forgot about everything. Please don't hate me! Thank you to Laurice, Carrie and Myresa for reviewing!**

Chapter 12: A Fun And Silly Day Off

Date: 1/10/08

Time: 6 AM

Location: Marriott hotel room

**Glen's POV**

After the shouting match between John and Adam, everybody was sleeping deeply and quietly. This morning, I actually got woken up by a yawn, a small groan and a snort. It took me a second to realize that the yawn, groan and snort came from Mark's bed. Sighing, I thought to myself, "This is what I get for being friends with someone who's not a morning person."

Getting up from my own bed, I walked over to my friend's bed and shook him awake.

"What? What do ya want?" Mark asked me, whining. "It's six in the damn morning."

"Sorry Deadman. I heard a yawn, a groan, and a snore come from your bed. So who did it? You or Gracie?" I wanted to know.

"I'm sorry Glen, but I really do have no idea what you're talking about. I really didn't do anything," Mark told me.

Hearing what her father and I were talking about, Gracie woke up and giggled, "I did it, Unca Glen! I'm sorry." Then she could not help herself and giggled hysterically.

Chuckling at my friend's daughter, I replied, "Eh, it's okay. At least you didn't wake anybody else up." I motioned to the others, who were still sleeping.

I stated, "Well. In that case, I am going to go back to sleep. Good day, you brats."

"Hey!" Mark and Gracie shouted at me.

However, I just shrugged like "Okay whatever," walked back to my bed and lay down in it, and closed my eyes again.

**Mark's POV**

I was speechless. Did Glen really just make fun of me and my daughter 'brats?' I thought to myself.

"Gracie! Did you hear the way uncle Glen was talking to us? He called me and you brats!" I told my daughter, pretending to be insulted.

"Yeah. How rude!" Gracie giggled. I just laughed right along with her.

"Ya know," I said, realizing something. "This kind of reminds me of when I was little and either your grandma or grandpa would wake me up in the morning. Of course, they called me a brat too. I was pretty offended at first, but I knew my parents were just kidding. Maybe Uncle Glen is…"

I trailed off in my story because I had to let out a huge, loud yawn. I looked at Gracie again and saw that she'd gone back to sleep with her thumb in her mouth.

Smirking and shaking my head, I laughed again, stroked her hair, gave her a kiss on the cheek and closed my eyes and drifted off too. I'm sorry, but like Glen knows by now, I'm not a morning person. C'mon! Give me a break!

**Later that day at 3 PM… Normal POV**

At three o'clock, the group was at Central Park. It was still snowing, but they decided to go over and play and have a snowball fight. Right when they got there, everybody immediately formed their own snowballs.

"Okay you guys. Who would like to start?" Amy asked.

"Hmm. Maybe I will," Melina said, smirkily looking at Amy. However, she tossed her snowball at Beth at the last minute!

Laughing and removing the snow from her face, Beth said, "I'm going to get you, Melina!" She looked ready to hit Melina with her snowball, but Melina ducked, and it hit Candice instead.

"What?? Really?" laughed Candice. She hit Mickie with her snowball, who hit Trish with hers. In return, Trish spiked Ashley with hers, and Ashley hit Amy. Then, the Divas were done while the guys had their turn. Of course, Mark went first and hit Shawn with his snowball.

"What the heck?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry Shawn, but that's what you get for making me do Glen's version of the chicken wing in front of everybody," laughed Mark.

Shawn prepared to hit Mark, but got Hunter instead.

"What the?" Hunter laughed. Of course, he aimed for Shawn, but hit Cena instead. Cena didn't care and hit Adam with his snowball. Adam aimed for Cena, but accidentally hit Chavo.

Before they knew it, all of the Superstars had been hit by at least one snowball. Even poor Gracie accidentally got whacked by a snowball too! Nobody really cared too much because they'd had a lot of fun.

**Later that night…**

Time: 11:30 PM

Eight and a half hours after the snowball fight, everybody was busy getting ready for bed. After their day at Central Park, they were really tired.

"Ha ha!" Cena laughed at Adam. "I got you good, didn't I?"

"Oh shut up John," Adam replied, smirking at him. "Just so you know, this is not over yet."

Everybody else, even the Divas, snickered and made their bets as to who would get the upper hand.

"Everybody shut up!" Adam and John jokingly shouted at their friends.

When everybody else had gone to bed and gone to sleep, Mark looked at Gracie and kissed her.

"Did you have fun at the park today with everyone? Hmm?" he asked her.

"I did," Gracie replied. "But I am cold though! That snow is chilly!" Of course, she had to giggle. Mark just shrugged and laughed with her.

"Ah Grace, you are one goofy two – year – old. Ya know that?" asked Mark. When he looked at his daughter however, she was out cold.

Mark muttered, "Night brat," laughed once more, kissed her and fell asleep. It was only a matter of time before the group would start rehearsi ng their dance moves with Ashleigh, and they wanted to have a little fun before it happened.

**Finished! I don't know why I wanted to do it like that, but I was in the mood for my musi to have a little fun before they had to dance. This is officially the end of the first part of WWE Does Dance. Don't worry; the sequel will be up when I can get to it! Thanks for being so great to me!!**

**~Jen**


End file.
